Safety glasses are used to protect users' eyes from injuries, for example when participating in sports or while working. In some cases it is desirable to have safety glasses which are luminous or capable of reflecting light. However, such reflective safety glasses are currently not popular in the marketplace. The light-reflective feature of currently available safety glasses is not very effective due to the limited outer surface of glasses frames and the limited light reflecting capabilities of materials currently used with eyewear. It is also desirable to avoid interference with the user's vision, which may be caused by the reflection of the reflective elements of safety glasses into the user's eyes.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved structure of reflective glasses.